


The Plan

by SimplyBulisen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBulisen/pseuds/SimplyBulisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had finally admitted to himself that Stiles’ continued wellbeing was not a job for one man alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost like a small part from a fic I wish any author better than myself would write (which is probably most of them ).
> 
> Not betaed

It was after couple of trolls or goblins or something else evil and supernatural (”Wights Dad, goblins and trolls can’t become invisible. Not that wights can either, they’re more like chameleons and hide by camouflaging themselves but I guess in the past people thought the little bastards actually were invisible.”) made it so that Stiles had to spend almost a week in the hospital because of a pretty badly infected laceration across his back that John realized he couldn’t protect his son from the supernatural, at least not alone. 

When John first found out about the werewolves and Stiles being a spark and the veterinarian being some sort of tightlipped Dumbledore for the group he had tried to forbid Stiles from being a part of it all. Stiles had tried to stay away, but John had seen how lonely it left his son and how withdrawn he became, a little more for each day away from all of his friends. 

So John had tried to be right there with Stiles in the middle of everything supernatural to be able to protect his boy as best he could instead.

He had tried to do everything in his power to ensure that Stiles would be safe but there always seemed to be something out to hurt him and his friends. And after spending a week sitting by Stiles’ bedside in the hospital John had finally admitted to himself that Stiles’ continued wellbeing was not a job for one man alone.

He would have liked to be able to say that he could have trusted Scott to help him look after his best friend but the truth was Scott had already proven to be very unreliable when it came to being there for and helping the Stiles in dangerous situations.

John didn’t want to ask any of the other teenagers either, most of them he knew too little about to trust that they would be willing or even able to help and the rest he didn’t trust because he knew things about them. 

That left the adults, Melissa, Peter, Deaton or Derek. 

Melissa he trusted to take care of both of their boys but he also knew there wasn’t much she could actually do until one of them were hurt and already in need of medical attention.

Peter he wouldn’t even trust alone in the same room as his son. There was something just off about the man and John’s gut and all his years of working in the police had him sure Peter was someone to keep away from his child at all cost. There were also the looks he gave Stiles and even Lydia sometimes that made John want to shoot him with a wolfsbane bullet right in the groin or at least arrest the man and make sure he was sent to prison for life. 

Deaton was far too cryptic for someone who claimed to help and it seemed to John like the man had his own interests in the werewolfpack and several hidden agendas that made John wary of him and his motives. 

That only left Derek. John had actually seen and been told of several instances where Derek had protected Stiles (“I have saved his furry little butt just as many times if not more! He would be dead without me dad! Dead!”) And while the man seemed standoffish and angry all the time John knew he had a good if slightly singed heart and that the alpha meant well. 

The problem was, John knew that if it ever came down to a choice between a pack member and John’s son, the human boy, Derek would choose to save his pack before helping Stiles.

It was while he was sitting there in the hospital holding Stiles’ hand while the young man was groaning and sweating from fever that John decided he had to make Derek care about Stiles more than he did his pack or at least an equal amount. Maybe it was selfish of him but he would do whatever he had to too make sure Stiles was okay, even try to manipulate an alpha werewolf into loving and caring for John’s own son if he had to.

Of course he knew next to nothing about what Derek looked for in a partner but he knew it probably wasn’t a nineteen year old human boy with a smart mouth. Not that there was anything wrong with Stiles, it was just that whoever he eventually ended up dating had to have a lot of patience and tolerance for sarcasm and Derek didn’t really seem like the type. Hell, John wasn’t even sure if Derek was straight or gay but John knew he had to try, for his son’s sake.

He knew Stiles was interested in Derek, if his red ears when he talked about the alpha werewolf was any indication, and seeing as his ears had been equally as red for all the times he talked about Lydia when he had his crush on her for all those years John was pretty sure Stiles liked the guy at least a little.

He had an idea how to start though, simple, simple was always best. So to start of with he would have to make sure that the boys spent more time together, maybe invite Derek for dinner or ask him for help with some of his older cases involving animal attacks so that Derek came over to the house, make him spend some time with Stiles while the younger man was recovering.

And in the end if there was no romance between them hopefully there would at least be strong friendship to make Derek want to protect Stiles if there was need for it.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I have hit my head or something or I would never have the guts to actually post this.


End file.
